


Open Diagnosis

by jackwabbit



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Culmets - Freeform, Culmets Celebration 2020, Double Drabble, Humor, M/M, Pride and Queerness in the 23rd and 32nd Centuries, Quite Possibly Crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27055417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackwabbit/pseuds/jackwabbit
Summary: Season: Post-Two, Pre-Three. (Probably? Inter-season Speculation.)Spoilers: General Series Knowledge Only.Summary: Sometimes, it’s easy to explain symptoms. Other times, not so much.Note: Written for Culmets Celebration 2020, Day One (Pride and Queerness in the 23rd and 32nd Centuries).
Relationships: Hugh Culber/Paul Stamets
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: Culmets Celebration 2020





	Open Diagnosis

It was all Tilly’s fault.

She’d seen it in some obscure historical text, and, being Tilly, she’d used it.

It didn’t matter that months meant nothing anymore or that it had become a footnote long before most people had given up the Gregorian calendar.

Nor did she care that she’d had to look up why it had ever been a thing to begin with.

It was an excuse to throw a party, and that was good enough for her.

So she polled the audience at lunch one day, and when people showed interest, she set a date.

Of course, some of the crew went along with it more easily (and enthusiastically) than others.

There were those who went all out, researching far more than Tilly.

That’s how costumes became a thing.

Then there were those who attended only because they couldn’t say no when either their protégé or their partner – one of the enthusiastic researchers, of course – pouted.

And that’s how Lieutenant Commander Paul Stamets, PhD, ended up completely covered in rainbow feathers for the inaugural Terralysium Pride Parade.

Well, it was either that or the shrooms he’d put in his tea.

One could never be sure about these things.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Pride is wonderful. It should exist forever. But: if we get to the point (and hopefully we will) where gender and sexual orientation truly no longer matter, I can see how it could fade away slowly, as battles long since won are often forgotten, as are their memorials – especially if other species, other planets, and interstellar travel come into play. (And it's what my brain, which isn't it's best today, gave me, okay? Work with me, people.) ;)


End file.
